jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Soft Machine
(British rock/jazz band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = C |range = E |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = E |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Mario Zucchero, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Soft Machine is an armored humanoid figure with robotic eyes and no visible mouth or nose. Most of its entire body is covered in a series of large spiked nubs, with bullet-shaped objects protruding from the top of its head. In its right hand, the Stand holds a short, dagger-like that is utilized for its ability. In the colored manga, Soft Machine is portrayed as white and purple. In the anime, it is green with orange eyes. Abilities As it only needs one stab to completely disable its victims, Soft Machine's puzzling ability makes its ambushes fearsome. But once in the open, its mediocre fighting abilities are clear. Its only notable feature is that it is equipped with a short rapier that can act like a normal weapon if need be. With its sword, Soft Machine managed to scratch Moody Blues' hand.Chapter 460, Moody Blues Retaliates (1) Pinch Deflating Soft Machine is capable of literally deflating people (including its own User) and objects by stabbing them with its small rapier.Chapter 459, The Mystery of Soft Machine (2) Deflated people and objects have 'air' visibly escape from the puncture in their bodies and eventually become deflated, limp and rubbery, akin to a balloon. Deflated people also have their clothes deflated, and despite their state, are kept alive. The deflated victims can then be pulled through small spaces, such as pipes, often by means of stretching them out. Among the best examples of the ability's usage is when Soft Machine covered a ship with the deflated version of an identical ship, allowing its user to hide between the two layers and stay undetected.Chapter 461, Moody Blues Retaliates (2) Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= Soft_Machine.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Soft Machine Stand Stats.png|Stand Stats SM Attacking Narancia.png|Narancia Ghirga stabbed by Soft Machine's short sword Giornosoft.png|Giorno Giovanna stabbed by Soft Machine's short sword Naranciadeflated.png|Narancia Ghirga deflated by Soft Machine as Moody Blues rebroadcasting it AbbacchioDeflated.PNG|Leone Abbacchio deflated and abducted Soft_IN_A_BOAT.png|Soft Machine deflates a ship within another |-| Anime= Soft machine grabs giorno.png|Soft Machine grabs Giorno Giovanna Giorno deflates.png|Giorno Giovanna begins to deflate due to Soft Machine's ability Soft machine wound.png|The distinct wound created by Soft Machine's rapier, as shown by Moody Blues taking on the form of Narancia Ghirga Narancia deflating1.png|Air rushes out of the wound created by Soft Machine Narancia deflating2.png|Moody Blues (as Narancia Ghirga) begins to deflate Narancia deflating4.png|Moody Blues (as Narancia) completely deflated by Soft Machine's ability Soft Machine grabs deflated Leone_Abbacchio.png|Soft Machine grabs a deflated Leone Abbacchio Zucchero+softmachine_uragirimono.png|Soft Machine and its user in Uragirimono no Requiem Soft Machine Stats.png|Soft Machine's Stats Soft Machine anime.png|Soft Machine key art Soft machine ref.png References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands